Różnice między wersjami na konsole a wersjami na PC
Gry z serii Grand Theft Auto zostały wydane na różne konsole, a także na komputery osobiste (PC). Początkowo zazwyczaj są wydawane na konsole, a na komputery trafiają później. Jednakże każda wersja gry różni się od innej. Główną różnicą w wersji na PC względem wersji na konsole jest możliwość używania myszki i klawiatury zamiast specjalnego urządzenia. Grand Theft Auto III * W wersji na PC wprowadzono więcej opcji ekranu. * W wersji na PC dodano opcję powtórki, pozwalającą na obejrzenie ostatnich wyczynów gracza. * W wersji na PC dodano odtwarzacz MP3, dzięki któremu gracz może słuchać własnej muzyki jako jednej ze stacji radiowych. * W wersji na PC jest możliwość zmieniania skinu głównego bohatera. * W wersji na PC zmieniono wygląd HUD-a, a ikony broni są żółte, podczas gdy w wersji na PlayStation 2 są one szare. * W wersji na PC radar ma trochę inne położenie niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC tekstura celownika optycznego M16 jest inna niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. W wersji na PlayStation 2 przypomina ona bardziej celownik karabinu snajperskiego. * W wersji na PC głos z radia policyjnego brzmi inaczej niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC Sentinel ma nieco inny wygląd niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. W wersji na PlayStation 2 kolorystycznie przypomina Sentinela Mafii, m.in. jest bardziej „przybrudzony” i ma inny tylny zderzak. * W wersji na PC pociąg jest czystszy niż w wersji na PlayStation 2 i ma również dodatkowe koła. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 przednie światła pojazdów są dużo jaśniejsze niż w wersji na PC, do tego stopnia że mogą oślepić gracza. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 łódź Ghost jest niebieska, a w wersji na PC czarna. * W wersji na PC animacja chodzenia Claude'a z ciężką bronią jest inna niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC woda po rozbiciu hydrantu wygląda inaczej niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC na wyspie Portland dodano więcej obiektów, są to między innymi: ** Tekturowe pudła. ** Schody przeciwpożarowe. ** Zbiorniki wodne na dachach budynków. ** Metalowe barierki. ** Rusztowania. ** Kontenery. ** Wraki pojazdów. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 ikona kryjówki na radarze jest zielona, a w wersji na PC niebieska. * W wersji na PC na stacji benzynowej w Harwood nie ma dystrybutorów paliwa. * W wersji na PC jest możliwość obrywania przechodniom kończyn. W wersji na PlayStation 2 nie ma takiej możliwości bez użycia kodu. * W wersji na PC deszcz jest mniej wyrazisty niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC dym wydobywający się z uszkodzonych pojazdów jest mniej intensywny niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * W wersji na PC wprowadzono więcej opcji ekranu. * W wersji na PC dodano opcję powtórki, pozwalającą na obejrzenie ostatnich wyczynów gracza. * W wersji na PC dodano odtwarzacz MP3, dzięki któremu gracz może słuchać własnej muzyki jako jednej ze stacji radiowych. * W wersji na PC jest możliwość zmieniania skinu głównego bohatera. * W wersji na PC zmieniono wygląd i położenie HUD-a i radaru. * W wersji na PC zmieniono wygląd i nazwy niektórych broni. * W wersji na PC głos z radia policyjnego brzmi trochę inaczej niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC gazety rozrzucone po ulicach są takie same jak w GTA III, zaś w wersji na PlayStation 2 są one zupełnie inne. * W wersji na PC woda po rozbiciu hydrantu wygląda inaczej niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC ogień i woda wyglądają inaczej niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC, gdy Tommy stoi w miejscu z ciężką bronią, jest zupełnie nieruchomy, a w wersji na PlayStation 2 wyraźnie się porusza. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 Ciocia Poulet jest ubrana na fioletowo, a w wersji na PC na zielono (jednak jej kapcie nadal są fioletowe). * W wersji na PlayStation 2 Klub Malibu ma neonowe oświetlenie, w wersji na PC nie ma. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 hotel stojący naprzeciw klubu Malibu nosi nazwę Vice Point Langer, a w wersji na PC WK Chariot Hotel. * W wersji na PC jest więcej zaparkowanych pojazdów niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 z tyłu komendy policyjnej w Washington Beach znajduje się gaz łzawiący, a w wersji na PC granaty. W wersji na PC gaz łzawiący można zdobyć jedynie przy pomocy modyfikacji. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 misje od Umberto Robiny i Cioci Poulet są lekko ocenzurowane. * W wersji na PC liście porozrzucane po ziemi są inne niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PC plakaty w Hotelu Ocean View są inne niż w wersji na PlayStation 2. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 Reefer ma różny kolor dna, a w wersji na PC jest on zawsze biały. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 Flatbed występuje w różnych kolorach, a w wersji na PC tylko w białym. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 można przemalować Ranchera FBI w Pay 'n' Spray, w wersji na PC nie. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * W wersji na PC wprowadzono więcej opcji ekranu. * W wersji na PC dodano opcję powtórki, pozwalającą na obejrzenie ostatnich wyczynów gracza. * W wersji na PC niektóre pojazdy, takie jak Sadler czy Sandking, nie mają połysku, przez co wyglądają ciemniej od innych pojazdów. * W wersji na PC dodano więcej obiektów na mapie. * W wersji na PC usunięto kilka zaparkowanych pojazdów. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 są wszystkie fazy księżyca, w wersji na PC jest tylko pełnia. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 salon tatuażu w San Fierro ma taką samą ofertę tatuaży jak w Los Santos, w wersjach na PC i Xbox oferuje unikalne tatuaże. * W wersji na PC gra w koszykówkę zostaje odblokowana po wykonaniu misji Znakowanie terenu, zaś w wersji na PlayStation 2 jest ona dostępna od początku gry. * W wersji na PlayStation 2 fabryka na pograniczu Doherty i Easter Basin nosi nazwę Shady Industries, zaś w wersji na PC Solarin Industries, jednak mimo to na Bensonach nadal są oznakowania Shady Industries. * W wersjach na PlayStation 2 i PC furgonetka TV ma oznakowania SAN News, zaś w wersji na Xbox ma oznakowania Vice City News. Grand Theft Auto IV * W wersji na PC wprowadzono więcej opcji ekranu. * W wersji na PC zmieniono wygląd niektórych ubrań dostępnych do kupienia w Perseusie. Grand Theft Auto V * W wersji na PC wprowadzono więcej opcji grafiki. Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto en:Console and PC Differences